


Getting Things Licked

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A short Tumblr-sized story of Spirk during what is probably Spock’s first Pon Farr - A story I wrote, M/M, Short Story, T'hy'la, and his vulnerability at this time. Jim, called ‘Getting Things Licked’., comforts him., dealing with Spock’s Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Short story, dealing with Spock’s Pon Farr, and his vulnerability at this time. Jim, his T'hy'la, comforts him.





	Getting Things Licked

Getting Things Licked

Jim looked at Spock. He looked so Beautiful. But he also looked worried.

“What’s the matter, love?” Jim approached his lover; noting his fragility.

“The heat is too much, Jim!” Spock looked directly at Jim, with tears in his eyes. “I am too hot. I burn so much; what if it’s not possible to get rid of my Time… What if it turns in to Plak Tow?”

“We will keep at it, and at it, until we chase your Pon Farr away, far away. We will get this licked, Spock. We will. We have all the supplies here that we need, to make days of love making safe, and possible. Besides, you and me, more so than ever now we’re together; we’ve always had great libidos, haven’t we?” Jim grinned, trying to sooth Spock’s worries.

“We have.” Spock said, moving closer to Jim.

Jim pulled Spock in to a kiss of the lips, and then, he and Spock twined their fingers into kissing, too.

Pressed against each other, they began to get the Pon Farr thing(s) licked.

 

The End..?  
26.10.17

By: KSForever/Thylaksashayaashayam/Vulcan Lover/Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/MrsTrekkieH_H


End file.
